Praetor at High School
by ASDFGHJKLF
Summary: Reyna was forced to go to high school after the war. Only for a year. Lupa wanted her to clear her head for a while. During this time, Reyna is stressing out, she meets new friends, makes rivals, and trying to hand in homework on time. Will she make it through a year?
1. Chapter 1

**So...Hi guys! This is my third story and I hope you'll all enjoy! Reyna and the rest of the PJO/HoO material goes to Rick Riordan. Without further ado, I present to you,**

**Praetor in High School**

-_After The War-_

Reyna's POV

Why Lupa, WHY! I had just been told by Lupa that I was to go to a _Mortal High School._ The school was named Goode High and it was across the country. In New York. Where the Greeks are. WHY! I glared hard at the _pilum _next to my door and growled. Let's just say that my temper out of the way and there are now two sticks lying on my floor. Grr.

"Praetor Reyna! Can I be the second Praetor whilst you're gone! Please!" Octavian asked as he walked into my room. I shook my head.

"I appointed that position to Hazel Levesque already. She was one of the heroes." I told him. Puny little augur. He glared and dropped something off. It was a purple backpack. Inside was a set of keys, an address, a mortal contraption called and _iPhone and an iPod_, A wallet filled with at least six hundred dollars, notebooks, headphones, and a gift card for this thing called iTunes. There was also a note inside. It read:

_Reyna, I've pre-payed the rent for your apartment._

_Inside are clothes, food, and other necessities._

_The gift card is for the phone and the iPod._

_The phone is for calls, text messages, and, my guilty pleasure, games._

_Have fun!_

_-Lupa_

_(P.S.- One of the teachers there is Percy Jackson's step-father. He will help guide you through the mortal world.)_

I bid goodbye to _Aurum_ and _Argentum_. I was going to miss these two sweet, adorable dogs. I walked outside and waited for the leaving ceremony. The cohorts lined up and said, "SPQR, Twelfth Legion Fulminata!" Lupa then appeared and said, "Ready to go Reyna?" I mumbled no quietly but was flashed immediately to my new home.

_Reyna's Here._

**So, how is it? Do you like it, hate it, want to run a pilum through it? Please though Review follow and favorite! Now question of the day, What Is Your Favorite Song? Bye!**


	2. First Day

**Oh My Gods! I'm sorry about the late update! Now, here's some random shit you probably won't believe and All stuff goes to Rick Riordan except I own the plot and Meghan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reyna's POV

I stumbled through the door of my apartment. _Yes, The great Reyna Arellano __**STUMBLED**__ through the front door of an apartment._ I took view of the surroundings and judged the little home. It wasn't too shabby and the walls were white. There was a desk crammed into a corner with a laptop on top. I turned the iPhone and looked at all the _apps_. I checked the calendar app. The little screen showed me the day, which was Saturday. I checked the app with a music note on it. There weren't any songs and I looked at the iTunes store. I could buy them. A library was next to the desk. It had many books and I picked a thick book up. _City of Glass by Cassandra Clare. _Interesting. I will have to read this sometime.

_Time skip Sunday morning._

I woke up to the sound of that damned alarm clock ringing. It was upsetting since I wasn't used to this MORTAL surrounding and not working. I half-expected Octavian to run up to me and start praising himself and telling me why he should be praetor. I snapped back into reality. That was not going to happen for a year. I would be staying in this apartment for a year. Luckily, I was learning fast and had managed to figure out how to use the electronic devices I had been given. I learn fast, take my time on Circe's island as an example.

I shuffled towards my closet and pulled out a random T-shirt. I hoped it didn't look too provocative. I looked at the shirt and looked at the size. It was was larger than my normal size, but I didn't care. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a pair of dark purple Converse. I looked at my bedroom wall. Haha! My sword! Yes! It was mounted on the wall.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up, then pulled the clothes on and tied the shoes to my feet. They were comfortable. I braided my hair and tied a gold rubber band on the end. There. I walked to my desk and opened the laptop. I clicked the iTunes link and went to the store. I looked at some songs and bought this one song I had heard. I only heard the song because a kid was screeching it at the top of their lungs. It was quite annoying. I mean the kid.

School was tomorrow and Lupa had left a note on top of the bed that said the address of Goode. I shut the laptop and walked out of the room, walked down the corridor and out of the house. I brought my phone just in case. It's not like anyone was going to call. I only brought it because I could. I went to a nearby cafe and bought a hot chocolate. Yay.

I walked back to my apartment and sat down at the small table. I sat there and drank my hot chocolate in peace. Peace and quiet. Peace and quiet until that annoying kid began singing again. NOOO! Why! I yelled at that kid to shut up and luckily it/they/she/he did. The voice was high pitch so it could have been a girl, but I wasn't going to take any chances. No chances indeed. It could be a boy with a girly voice!

I spent the rest of the day mulling around and hoping Somnus would let me actually fall asleep now. Soon enough, it was nightfall and I changed into pajamas. I crawled into bed and hoped that school would not be miserable.

_Next Day..._

I woke up early again to that blasted alarm clock and got ready for school. I pulled on a purple v-neck shirt and braided my hair. I pulled on some rolled up jeans and pulled on those purple Converse. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked to Goode.

As the front steps appeared to come closer, I noticed some people staring at me. So I glared at them. If only they knew who I was. Luckily, I had a gold dagger tucked into my backpack and disguised as a pen. Yes, I know, so very original. I looked at the halls and navigated my way to the office. I received my schedule sooner or later and thanked the annoying lady at the desk. I found my locker soon enough and a girl appeared next to me.

"Hey, What's your name?" I looked up. She had brown-ish red hair and blue/green eyes with a tint of orange and gray. I decided she wasn't bad and I said, "Reyna, Reyna Arellano. And your name is...?" She responded with, "Meghan, Meghan Langford. What's your first period?" I said, "Math." She responded with, "Good luck, The teacher is a bit of a... what would you call her... Oh, a bitch."'

I laughed and she suddenly acted like she noticed something odd. I looked at her and she asked in a hushed tone, "I sense something odd about you. Are you a demigod?" I knew I shouldn't of done it, but I nodded anyway. She grinned and said, "Me too! Daughter of Athena!" I said, "Daughter of Bellona." She said, "Oh! You're a Roman! That's new. I'll see you soon!" She walked away and waved. I waved back.

Maybe high school isn't so bad after all.

**Sorry again guys. I will only update if I get at least Five reviews. Just five. Not much. Review, Follow, and Favorite! Now for reviews:**

**Princess Of Flames - Thanks! I wanted to do this because I had read so much Percy at high school, or Percabeth at high school. They are all fine, but  
there are so many about them and I wanted to be different without making it an AU.**

**AEDTFI –**** Thanks! You are just awesome!**

**Lucaaas123-**** I laughed at your review. I found it quite funny. Anyways, thanks! It really makes me happy to read reviews like this.**

**Question: What is your favorite song? I know I asked this last time, but I need a response to this! Seriously! **

**Bye, and stay awesome!**


	3. New Friends

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I WANTED TO CATCH UP ON SUPERNATURAL, BECAUSE SEASON 10 HAS ARRIVED, SO I REWATCHED THE ENTIRE SHOW AND FORGOT ABOUT FANFICTION. I was only on Tumblr. I ALSO GOT GROUNDED! My grades are awful at the moment. And, I've been having some classroom drama. I swear, if I had the right, I would duct tape everybody's mouth shut (except for my best friend. She's great.) And I would duct tape their arms and legs to the chairs and lock each of them in different RVs. I also have been obsessing over My Chemical Romance and SuperWhoLock.**

**Okay, besides that, all rights go to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot, Meghan, and future OCs. Thanks!**

* * *

Okay, scratch that. High School is awful. How do mortals even stand this- this hellhole? High school should be a new area of punishment in the Fields of Punishment. I'm being one-hundred percent serious. I hated it with all my heart, and it was only the first day. I longed to be back in my purple cloak and my armor. My beautiful, aegis-ed cloak. You honestly don't have any idea on how much I missed New Rome. 

I went to the last class of the day, which was music. I took it as an elective, since I wanted to be able to do something besides leading and fighting. And a daughter of Bellona is always up for a challenge. 

I wasn't late to the class, but a couple students were already seated up front. It was in an auditorium. There was a stage with instruments. A girl, with shoulder length, dyed black hair sat on the edge of the stage. She had alabaster skin and she dressed modestly, in a black shirt with big white letters and a skeleton parade man and some skinny jeans. She was strumming a guitar. I walked over to her. 

"Hi. I'm Reyna." I said. She looked up. 

"I'm Emma. Welcome to music. Only a couple more students should be coming. They're mostly the popular kids." I nodded. 

"Do you play any instruments?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, but I signed up to this class for a challenge. Since I can't play any instruments, I will manage to learn one at the end of the year." 

"Those seem like decent goals. I tend to learn music related anything pretty fast, so it was never a problem for me. But I'll help you." She said. I nodded, understanding. 

"Oh, they're here. My time to back off the stage." Emma said with an annoyed look on her face. I turned around and saw a group of jocks and popular girls. They were walking to the stage and Emma jumped off, next to me. 

"Why do you run from them?" I asked. 

"They don't like me. I'm the weird emo girl. As much as I would like to kick them in the shins, I can't because I don't have the _right to._" She said, mimicking them. 

"Hey, I'll be on your side." I told her. She gave me a sideways smile and said, "Thanks." Both of us watched the popular kids walk up onto the stage and take some of the instruments. A couple of the girls went up to the microphone and screeched. Emma winced and I laughed. 

"They're so awful!" I said between breaths. 

"I know. None of them have performing talent." She said. I laughed some more and Emma joined in. I studied the group of teenagers in front of me. Apparently, to be popular, you have to dress provocatively for female or be athletic for male. 

"Oh, now the attempt at instruments." Emma said. Some of them tried using guitars and drums and bass, but they couldn't. The teacher, a young man, probably in his 20's, walked through the door. 

"Pay attention, class. Today, I will assign you to groups of five. There will be five groups. Look here!" He said, rolling a whiteboard over the stage. I was happy to find my name next to Luna's. It read:

_Group 2._

_Jake Anderson_

_Emma Williams_

_Reyna Arellano_

_Adam Rosen_

_Dylan Eaton_

"Get into formation and each group will be performing a set of five songs. This is a cover band project." The teacher said. 

Emma and I both watched the three boys come over. I looked at Emma and saw her eyes widen as she saw one of them, I think it was Jake, come over. She combed her fingers through her hair. 

"Hey, uh, I'm Jake, and I play bass." A boy said. One of the other boys stifled a laugh and I gave a curt nod. Jake had messy brown hair and wore a sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The second boy came over and said, "I'm Adam. I can play drums. Oh, and Jake can sing. He's got an awesome voice." 

"Shut up, Adam." Jake said. Adam rolled his eyes. 

"So what will be doing?" The last boy, Dylan, asked. 

"Didn't you hear Mr. Waters?" Emma said. Dylan rolled his eyes and said, "Uh, yeah, but my ears were broken from the popular girls." I tried to hold in a laugh, but it snuck through my lips and made me sound like a strangled cat. 

"What?" Adam laughed. I covered my mouth and said, "Sorry?" High school is really getting to me. I can't even speak without making a fool of myself. 

Adam laughed, thank the gods, and said, "It's alright. New school jitters, huh?" 

"Yeah, Something along those lines." I answered. He responded, "It's cool." Dylan said, "I remember when it was the first time Adam came to the school and he looked like he would cry every time I saw for the first month or two." 

"I did not!" Adam cried. 

"Yes, you did." Dylan answered. 

"Oh look, the lovebirds are in conversation." Dylan said, smacking Adam's arm and poking me in the shoulder. 

We turned to Jake and Emma, who were talking. James kept scratching the back of his neck with his hand and Emma was continuously raking her fingers through her hair. 

"They are so adorable." Adam said. I asked, "What is going on?" 

"So," Dylan said, "Jake likes Emma and Emma likes Jake, but they don't know that they both like each other, so it's always really awkward for them to talk, and they share the same feelings." 

"So…" I said. Adam said, "So, they need to start a relationship right now, or Dylan and I will take it into our own hands to make sure they are happy together." 

Wow, these boys are persistent. They must really love the two together. I watched as the two turned to us and Jake said, "What?" 

"Oh nothing." Adam answered. 

"So…" Dylan said, loud enough for Jake and Emma to turn around, "We should share three things about us for inspiration about us. I'll go first. Uh, I play guitar. I have a dog named Dog. I like to eat chocolate and donuts." Emma high-fived Dylan when he said guitar. 

"I'm Adam, I have two siblings, one is a girl named Lucille, who we call Luci, and a boy named Michael, who's the oldest. We work at a diner called The Pit. I can play drums." Emma high-fived Adam when he said drums. 

"Hey, I'm Emma, I play way too much instruments, but I'm strongest at guitar. My dad left me when I was a baby and I'm form Greek descent. I have two sisters, but my oldest sister graduated and my other older sister is one of the popular kids. I like art and reading and music." Emma said, high fiving herself. Now that I think of it, Emma is probably a demigod. Greek, for sure, and she probably dyed her once _blond _hair _black_. 

"Um, I'm Jake, I have an older brother and I lost my mom when I was four. Uh, I like music and I can play bass-"Jake said, before being cut off by Adam, who said, "And sing!" 

"Yeah, sure. And I like sushi." Emma high fived him at bass. That girl must know how to play tons of instruments. 

"And uh… I'm Reyna." I said. I can't talk about half-blood descent, and saying my mother is a goddess might make me seem creepy so I said, "I can't play an instrument, and I've never tried singing. I'm very good at strategy and leading. And my parents were- uh, are war fanatics." I smiled and Emma high fived me. 

"Now, for the set preparation!" Jake said. Emma took out a notebook and soon, we began discussing the act.

* * *

**So… sorry about the really late update! Answers to reviews are:**

**Author Restraint****\- Thanks, and your reasoning is exactly why I wrote this. I will manage to do other people's POV.**

**AEDTFI****\- Thanks! I love that song, but I've been really getting into My Chemical Romance and Pierce The Veil.**

**I Am Being Of The Awesomeness- ****I love your username! And that is exactly what I was aiming for. *Whispers* Don't tell.**

**Lucaaas123****\- Yes, you are correct. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Princess of Flames****\- So sorry if this wasn't all that good, but I've really had no motivation to write, and music is my one major passion, so this chapter was about that.**

**Sky Tooth****\- I love that song! My best friend always wants to listen to that song and I always have my iPod, so we argue about music a lot.**

**Samanico****\- Thanks! I love reviews like this. Short and sweet.**

**Reyna Kane****\- Well, here's the update! And yes, I saw what you did there. Very punny, my friend. Very punny.**

**Guest****\- Thank Youuuuuu (See, same amount of end letters)**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! And don't be a drama llama, because Trust me, always dishing out drama on other people will give you attention, but can really affect others in a negative way. I honestly want all the drama at my school to end.**

**Bye!**


End file.
